Media content, such as audio, video, electronic books or magazines, or any other type of content is often protected with encryption and digital rights management technology in order to limit unauthorized copying and distribution of the media content. Attackers often devise ways with which encryption systems can be bypassed or avoided to access protected media content. Content owners may often require digital rights management technology to be applied to media content as a condition of allowing digital distribution of media content. Accordingly, content owners are increasingly concerned about unauthorized access of protected media content.